Summer Love
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: Shinwoo wants to confess to Seira, but he wants to do this right. A confession with moonlight and flowers. If only he could get a minute alone with her. Noblesse.


Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine

**Summer Love**

"Regis, can I talk to you?" Shinwoo whispered, his voice shaking, as he caught his friend's sleeve and froze in the middle of the sidewalk.

Seira stopped as well, watching expressionlessly as passersby darted around the two boys. Yuna and Suyi looped their arms around her waist and pushed her forward as they giggled excitedly.

"Good luck." Ikhan clamped a hand on Shinwoo's shoulder, offering a brief smile before catching up with Rai.

Regis frowned as they walked away and met Shinwoo's eyes with suspicion. This was much too serious for him, and the other children seemed to be in on it. "What is it?"

"I-I have something to ask you." Shinwoo stammered through the words, nervously rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. A blush already colored his cheeks. "I-I just… That is… Um…"

"What are you trying to say?" Regis narrowed his eyes. If Shinwoo was acting this fearful, it must be important.

"I… um…" The blush deepened. Shinwoo let his hand drop to his side and fell forward into a deep bow. "I like Seira! I want your permission to ask her out!"

"My permission?"

"Yeah." Shinwoo straightened from the bow, his eyes still downcast. The color did not leave his face. "I thought maybe I could confess to her if that's okay with you."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"It's just that Seira…" He looked up, meeting Regis' gaze. "I want to do this right with her."

"Yes, but why are you asking me? She is of a higher status than I am."

"The two of you are close. Your opinion is important to her. She'd want your approval." A smile touched his lips as the blush darkened a little more. "She's like that, you know. Please, give me your permission."

"Seira is capable of making her own decisions," Regis answered reluctantly, "but if she chooses to accept you, I approve."

"I knew you'd say that!" Shinwoo laughed in relief as he loosened his tie and tucked the end of it into his shirt pocket. "You're just like her."

"When do you intend to confess your feelings?"

"During the concert at the river tonight."

[-] [-] [-]

"Try on this one next." Suyi draped a strapless pink dress over her arm as she rummaged through her closet. "I know I have a light blue one somewhere."

"What about the white dress you wore to your photo shoot?" Yuna hugged it to her body as she spun in a circle. "You looked amazing in it!"

"But _someone _saw me wear it." Suyi lowered her voice and finally found the blue dress. "We don't want him to know that it's borrowed. He should think it's new."

"I can wear this." Seira touched her fingertips to the broach on her scarf.

"You can't wear your school uniform tonight! It's the first day of summer vacation," Suyi shoved the dresses into her arms with a wink, "and tonight is special. Trust me."

"How should we do her hair?" Yuna kneeled next to Seira on the bed and twisted her hair between her fingers. "Maybe pin it back a little?"

"I don't know if we will have time for that." Suyi rummaged through her jewelry box for a necklace. "Did he have to tell us about this last minute? He should know by now that girls need a little more time to prepare! Especially for something like this. Seira, go change. The boys will be here any minute. Yuna, you should borrow something, too. Maybe the yellow one? The sweetheart collar suits you."

"Do you think so?" Yuna jumped off the bed as Seira left with the pink dress and stared out the window at the street below. "They're already here!" She called, taking the dress and running into the bathroom to change.

"Everyone came?" Suyi sighed, moving the curtain slightly to see the boys waiting outside her home. "Doesn't he know anything about romance?"

"I suppose we could distract the others." Yuna reappeared in the yellow dress, still tying the silky ribbon around her waist.

"That's a good idea. You're in charge of Ajussi."

"What? Why me?"

"He has a soft spot for you." Suyi let the curtain fall back into place. "That leaves the chairman and the oppas. I suppose Ikhan and I can manage them."

"And Rai."

"Rai's more likely to need the distraction than to help with it."

"That's true!" Yuna laughed, pulling her hair back for a moment before deciding to leave it down. "Summer love. Seira's so lucky."

[-] [-] [-]

"What are you so nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous!" Shinwoo sputtered, wiping the chagrined look from his face.

"You made a big deal about being the one to knock on the door, and now you're hesitating to do it?" M-21 tucked his hands into his pockets and glanced to Takeo for help. "You noticed it, too, right?"

"I said that I'm not nervous!" Shinwoo reiterated, rapping his knuckles against the door in a stubborn show of bravado, and held his breath as the door creaked open.

Yuna spilled out of the doorway with a reluctant smile and hurried past him without a word. She needed to pull everyone's attention away from Shinwoo. Allow him privacy. She ran onto the sidewalk, stopping in front of the three guards, and spun in a circle. The skirt of her dress flared through the air like a flower in bloom. "Ajussi, do you like my dress?"

M-21 paled, and Tao slapped him on the back, barraging him to give an answer.

"Just wait." Suyi appeared, eyes flashing as she took advantage of Yuna's distraction. "Seira, come down."

Shinwoo followed her gaze through the entrance to the top of the stairs. His heart stopped. "She looks… She's beautiful."

"You don't need to tell me that." Suyi whispered, patting his arm gently. "Go tell her."

He nodded without hearing a word and moved toward the bottom of the stairs. Seira gracefully descended each step, heels taping against the tread and hand gliding along the banister. Embroidered pink roses fluttered across the fabric of her dress, swishing gently as it swept across her knees, and as always, her face was perfectly expressionless.

Shinwoo stretched out his hand, ready to take hers in his own, but quickly lowered it to his side. Not yet. Seira deserved something special. Something that she would never forget. Something that would bring a smile to her placid features. A confession in the moonlight as the fragrance of flowers floated in the air.

With a simper, he met her eyes. "You look nice."

"What's taking you two so long?" Tao wailed from the street. Yuna must have been unable to keep his attention. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, we're coming!" Shinwoo tromped out the door, holding it open as Seira passed.

"I can't wait to see the concert!" Tao wormed his way between Seira and Shinwoo. "The band is actually floating on the river! The whole stage is a raft!"

Shinwoo cast his friends a pleading look.

"Do something about him." Suyi gave Ikhan a shove.

"Hyung," Ikhan tapped Tao on the shoulder and fell a step behind, luring him away from those two. "What kind of sound equipment do you think they used?"

"Why would it be on the water?" Regis asked, taking his usual place beside Seira. "Wouldn't it be more convenient to play on land?"

"Heh," M-21 smirked, "someone went to the trouble to plan a floating concert, and you complain because it's not convenient? Convenient for who? You?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Yuna took her queue to intervene. "Ajussi, what kind of music do you like?"

"Regis!" Suyi fumed, motioning for him to join her. "What are you doing? Give them space!"

"Why wouldn't I walk with them?"

"Didn't Shinwoo talk to you earlier?"

"Yes," Regis eyed her in confusion, "he asked for my-"

"Don't you dare say it!" She hissed under her breath and checked to see if anyone had overheard. Principal Lee was looking her way, but he quickly turned to Rai and continued an almost one-sided conversation. "You can't say that out loud. She only knows that tonight is special. She doesn't know why."

"I was unaware that this was undisclosed to her." Regis said soberly. "There is no need for secrecy. Seira will state her answer regardless."

"Don't you know anything at all about romance?"

"No."

"I can't believe you answered that." Suyi brushed her hair away from her face with amusement. "Just help us get them alone."

[-] [-] [-]

"Do you think the kids are acting strangely?" Takeo sat down and the table and shoved a straw in his drink. "I like spending time with them, but they don't normally cling to us this much."

"Every time I try to start a conversation, Ikhan interrupts me with a question." Tao rotated his straw along the edge of his cup, forcing the ice to crash against the sides. "And Yuna's been sticking to M-21."

"I don't mind," M-21 watched the children from his seat. They shared a picnic table closer to the river as the band played. Shinwoo looked uncomfortable sitting across from Seira, and the other children were engrossed in conversation with their backs tuned towards those two. Were they ignoring them? "Do you think they had a fight?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Shinwoo's been so quiet today, and Suyi's been bossing the other kids around. It's like she's trying to exclude him."

"It is kind of suspicious now that you pointed it out." Tao leaned to the side to see around Takeo. "We should patch things up for them."

"You're on your own."

"I agree with M-21. Let them work it out on their own."

"Well, I'm going to do something. At least make sure Shinwoo doesn't feel left out." Tao traipsed toward the children and leaned against the table next to Seira and Shinwoo. Ikhan immediately called him over, but this time he ignored it.

Suyi stood, grabbed Tao's wrist and yanked it away from the table. He didn't budge. "Regis, help me!"

"What would you like me to do?" Regis joined her next to Tao as she continued to tug on his wrist.

"What we talked about earlier!"

"Romanc-"

"Regis!"

"Yes?"

"Just help me get rid of him."

"Get rid of me?" Tao looked among the children. Their eyes fell at his gaze.

"Please come with me." Regis wove through the crowds as Tao tagged along behind him.

"They don't look very happy about your interruption." Takeo said once they reached the table. "Was the fight worse than we thought?"

Tao flopped into his seat at the picnic table. "Why would Suyi want to get rid of me? The kids have been striving for our attention all night!"

Regis folded his hands behind his back and stated his words matter-of-factly. "They wish to leave Seira and Shinwoo alone."

"We noticed that they were ignoring them." Tao slumped over, cradling his head in his hands. "That's why I went over."

"What's going on with the kids?" M-21 looked at Regis expectantly. "It's not like you to be involved in something like this."

"I admit I know nothing about romance, but when Suyi requested for my help with Shinwoo-"

"What?" M-21 choked on his drink and slammed his cup down on the tabletop. "You mean Suyi and Shinwoo…"

"But I thought she was ignoring him!" Tao shouted in surprise. "Is she playing hard to get?"

"Have you really not figured it out?" Returning from the concession stand, Frankenstein set a tray of food next to his master at the neighboring table. "I apologize. This is the most edible meal I could find."

Takeo walked over to Frankenstein and Rai. "Figured what out?"

"It is Seira that Shinwoo desires to be alone with."

"They should have just told us." Tao laughed, taking one of the meals from Frankenstein's tray. "Even I wouldn't have interfered in _that _love triangle."

"He means it's just Seira and Shinwoo. Suyi's not involved." M-21 turned toward the concert, no longer paying attention to the conversation. "And it wouldn't be that difficult to set them up."

"Oho! Do you have a plan?" Tao grinned mischievously.

"I am not getting involve."

"But what's your plan?"

"You just want to get them alone, right?"

[-] [-] [-]

The band swayed as the river's current pushed against the floating stage, but it was somehow anchored in place. Shinwoo sighed as he watched it bob in the water. This wasn't the confession he had planned. There was nothing romantic about this at all. At least Seira didn't notice Suyi's over the top antics and constant stares.

Regis returned to the table, holding a plastic card in his hand. "Principal Lee has purchased meals for us. Please join him at the other table."

Suyi narrowed her eyes suspiciously but then nodded. "I understand. Yuna, Ikhan, let's go."

"We should go, too."

"Seira." Regis held out the card sheepishly. She would know this was a lie. "Principal Lee forgot to order two meals. Will you purchase them, please?"

"I will." She took the card without question.

Shinwoo jumped to his feet, smirking gratefully at Regis. "Seira, there's a concession stand on the edge of the river. It's near the band."

"Is that so?"

"I'll show it to you!"

She followed him down the path along to riverbank. Colorful lanterns hung from strings above them, not yet lit but still glowing in warm tones of reds and pinks beneath the summer sun. Shinwoo stopped, stepping off the path to stand at the river's edge. The band played softly as Seira silently stood by his side. It wasn't moonlight and flowers, but it was special in its own way.

"Seira?" His heart quivered as he brushed against her arm. Slowly, his hand wrapped around the inside of her wrist, sliding down her palm until his fingers intertwined with hers. He glanced over with just his eyes. A pale pink coated her cheeks. "Seira, I like you."

The pink darkened as the edges of her lips curled up into a faint smile.


End file.
